


The Asset and The Mistake

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky tries to help, Drug Addiction, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki gets help, Loki makes a mistake, M/M, Seizures, Serious consequences, Steve's momma bear shows, and help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Rumlow is left to watch Loki and Bucky after the Avengers have to leave suddenly. Bucky quickly knows that something is off about Loki, but Loki, as usual, doesn't want help and leaves serious consequences.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Bootstrap. Request box is still open.

Steve knew he was getting a mission soon, but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon and so fast. One minute, he was getting Bucky ready for a nap, then he got an alert from Nat saying that the target they were tracking was moving faster than expected and they needed to go now before they took over a region in China or else thousands of citizens were going to die. And they had to be in the air less than thirty minutes.

Nat told him that everyone was going on this mission, expect Rumlow. Great. Steve quickly packed enough clothes and diapers for at least three days. He packed two bags of dog food and made sure he packed long sleeve shirts for Harley in case it got too cold or snowed.

"Bucky, I need you to stay awake." Bucky was struggling to stay awake. Steve hated to do that, but if Bucky went to sleep and woke up to him being gone, he would have a fit. But if he saw him leave, he would still be upset but not as much.

Steve did a triple check on everything. Clothes, paci, blankets, tablet and tablet charger and pills were in Bucky's bag. Harley's food and bed was in the car. 

"Okay, get the toys you want to bring with you." Bucky got Lamby, Star, Fin, Captain America bear and the toy car. Steve grabbed Bucky's and Harley's harnesses and brought them to the car and left.

Once they arrived to the tower, Bucky was getting upset that he couldn't nap. Going up to the main level, Bucky started having a tantrum. The elevator doors open, everyone was in their gear. What through him off was Loki was here.

"Ten minutes, Cap." Said Sam.

"I know. Rumlow, can you get him to sleep?"

"Yeah." Said Rumlow.

"Everything for him is in his bag, Harley's stuff is in here. Here's a key to the apartment in case you run out of anything."

"I've watched him before, I know what to do."

"Right, why is Loki here?"

"My brother cannot be trusted by himself. He has been acting weird lately. I'm hoping some time away from Asgard will clear his head." Said Thor.

"I don't need a sitter." Said Loki.

"Okay, but if I find out you've hurt him, we'll have problems." Said Steve.

"Whatever." Steve wanted to say something, but there was a two year old currently going through a tantrum and he needed to leave in five minutes.

"Hey, hey look at me." Said Steve. Bucky glared at him. "I have a mission and I don't know how long I'll be gone. Papa is going to watch you." Bucky started to cry harder.

"Steve, let's go." Said Nat.

"I love you. Behave. I'll call when I can." Steve kissed his head then left with the Avengers. Bucky stared at the elevator then looked at Rumlow and Loki.

"Okay, you need to take a nap before we do anything else. Come on." Said Rumlow. Bucky didn't fight with him, he was exhausted. The tantrum took what little energy he had. Bucky quickly fell asleep in the bedroom, while Rumlow figured out what to do with Loki.

Watching a two year old man child was a lot, now watching a God on top of that? Rumlow had his work cut out for him and he wasn't even getting paid for it.

"How long is Bucky usually asleep?" Asked Loki.

"An hour. Two if he's exhausted. Might get lucky if he gets two hours in." Rumlow sat on the couch while Loki sat in a chair. He didn't really want to be here, but it was nice to spend a few days with Bucky.

Bucky only managed to get an hour and thirty minutes of sleep in. It was enough, but Rumlow could tell he was acting strange around Loki. He was staring at him more and tapped his head. Rumlow didn't try to figure out what was going on, he didn't want Loki here anyway.

"Papa?"

"What?"

"Play, please?" He held up his car.

"Alright. Since I got nothing else to do." Rumlow played with Bucky which then turned into wrestling. Bucky quickly got the upper hand and pinned Rumlow down.

"Alright, get up." Bucky wasn't getting up, then he started growling. Rumlow sighed, Bucky always got too aggressive when he wrestled. The problem was Steve wasn't here to pull him off and Loki wasn't being much help by staring.

"Kid, relax." Rumlow slightly got up, Bucky bit his hand. Rumlow wasn't going to hit Bucky, but if he flipped over, Loki and Rumlow would be in trouble. 

Then Harley came and licked his face. Bucky looked at her then smiled.

"Doggy."

"I'm glad you recognize her, but can you get up?" Bucky got off Rumlow and went to clean his hand. Bucky looked over at Loki, who was unusually quiet. Harley got off and went to Loki. She put her head on his head which only meant Loki was having a seizure.

"Bucky, do you want a snack?" Said Rumlow.

"'Oki." Said Bucky. Rumlow looked at Loki who was twitching a lot.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help?" Rumlow helped Bucky with seizures because he knew about them and what to expect after. He didn't know Loki that well or knew how he was after seizures. He could be like Bucky and just bounce back sometimes. But what if he was violent, he could barely handle Bucky. What did he look like trying to handle an out of control God?

"I'm pretty sure Harley can handle him."

" _Agent Rumlow, I strongly suggest you help Loki after his seizures as per Thor's request to make sure his brother was recovering well afterwards_." Said Jarvis. Rumlow groaned and sat near Loki. Loki took a deep breath and sighed. 

"'Oki?"

"What?" Said Loki a little too aggressively.

"He was just making sure you were okay, you don't have to snap at him." Said Rumlow.

"I'm fine." 

"Bucky, go get your shoes so we can walk the dog. You are coming with us." Loki didn't say anything. Rumlow went to get his coat, Bucky stared at Loki for a minute. Then he saw him pull out a bottle and put two things in hand then swallowed them. They looked a little like the candy Daddy had been giving him during potty training. Bucky tilted his head, why didn't he share? Something was off about Loki and he had to figure out what it was.

"Alright, everyone outside."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not staying in this tower by yourself. It's just for ten minutes." Loki grumbled to himself but got up and left with them. They went downstairs and walked around the tower while Harley did her business.

"'Oki?"

"What?"

"Candy?"

"I don't have candy." Bucky pointed to his inner pocket where he saw the pills. Loki frowned and grabbed Bucky's flesh hand.

"You tell anyone about this and we'll no longer be friends." This wasn't the Loki Bucky befriended. Bucky cried and snatched his wrist away.

"What did you do?" Asked Rumlow.

"Nothing he tripped, let's just go back." Said Loki heading back to the tower. Rumlow frowned at him, Bucky wasn't one to cry when he fell. 

"What happened?" Asked Rumlow.

"Sick 'Oki."

"He's fine kid. Just grumpy. Are you hungry?" Bucky nodded and they went back to the tower.

Rumlow fixed a pasta dinner since there wasn't much he could cook. Loki didn't eat but was drinking a lot of water. Bucky was eating slower than usual, Rumlow forgot to take his shirt off and now it was stained.

"Alright, open." Rumlow gave Bucky his pills and warm milk. "Go get your pj's and wait for me by the bathroom." Bucky got up and went through his bag.

"What are those pills for?" Asked Loki.

"Seizures and these are for anger management, which are not really helping in my opinion. But I'm no doctor." Rumlow went to the bathroom with Bucky. Loki got up from the table and looked at the pills for Bucky. Three at night; two for seizures and one for anger management. 

"These mortals make medication like we do." Loki took a few pills out of Bucky's bottle and went in his room.

" _Loki, I do not suggest mixing your medication with Mr. Barnes as you two have very different needs_." Said Jarvis.

"Silence, you." Loki took two of his pills and two of Bucky's. Then there was a knock, Rumlow entered.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I don't know anything about you, but we're about to spend the next few days together. Bucky is a lot to handle for me and I don't need you causing trouble around here. So for the next few days, corporate with us."

"I am much older than you mortal."

"So is Bucky. But if you just corporate with the schedule he goes by, we won't have trouble."

"Fine."

"Also do remember that Rogers doesn't play when it comes to the kid. He'll seriously kill you if you try to hurt him. So be nice to him."

"I am nice to him, he's my friend."

"Right, see you in the morning." Rumlow left. Loki sighed and downed two pills. He felt different than before, not a bad different just different. For once, he didn't feel like he was losing his mind.

In Rumlow and Bucky's room, Bucky was watching Paw Patrol on his tablet while Rumlow flipped through TV channels. Then his phone rang. Steve.

"What's up?"

"I'm assuming by the lack of screaming, you have everything under control?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah, but this only day one. You know how Bucky is if things go out of schedule, though."

"I do. But he should be okay since he's got you and his best friend there."

"I don't like that guy."

"I don't either. But Thor says he's been acting weird and he needs time away from Asgard so try not to kill each other, for Bucky's sake." Said Steve. Rumlow groaned and looked at Bucky who was steadily falling asleep. "We're about to land in a few hours. And we'll most likely be going dark a greater part of the day tomorrow, so if something happens and you can't reach me ask Jarvis. You also have Dr. Cho near by for medical and if it comes to Bucky needing medical treatment, you have authorization to make a decision. I just hope it never comes to that point again." 

"I understand." Rumlow hoped it never came to that point either.

"Can I talk to Bucky?"

"He's half sleep, but here you go."

"Bucky bear?"

"Daddy?" Bucky looked around for a second then focused on the phone.

"Yeah, did you have a good day?"

"'Oki sick."

"Again? Tell Loki Dr. Cho is willing to do a check up on him if he wants."

"Okay. Daddy, home?"

"I don't know yet, Buck. I'm hoping for the week at the most, but that's not looking too good either."

"Cap, you know I only got a week off right?"

"I know, if the mission is longer than expected than I'll find someone to watch Bucky. Loki can take care of himself, but I don't trust him to be alone with him."

"Me too."

"Bucky, I love you pal and I want you to behave for Rumlow, okay?"

"Kay, love daddy." Bucky fell asleep, Rumlow smiled and talked to Steve and Thor about a few things before hanging up.

Rumlow still didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to watch Loki. He could easily overpower him and take control of the winter soldier. Nobody wanted that. The Avengers were on the other side of the world and if anything happens to Bucky, Steve will have his head faster than he can blink. If anything happened to Loki, Thor would beat him in the ground then fry him.

"If I have to wrap you two in bubble wrap this week, I will. You guys are not going to be the reason why I die by the Avengers." Rumlow scratched Bucky's head. Then it hit him. Not only did he have to worry about Steve's kid, he had to worry about the God of Thunder's brother. He didn't know who to be more afraid of. A pissed off Steve Rogers or a pissed off Thor? Rumlow didn't want to know the answer to the question and hoped that tomorrow would go a little smoother.

"What have I gotten myself into?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through so much editing. Plus college is starting up on Monday, forgive me if things are jumbled and fast paced. I am trying to get things together. 💙

The next morning, Rumlow and Bucky ate breakfast while Loki looked outside. It was raining today and Loki seemed intrigued by the rain. After Bucky finished eating, he kept staring at Loki, then he noticed he was taking the pills again. He wanted to tell papa, but Loki said not to tell.

A little while before nap time, Bucky played with his toys. Loki was shaking his legs a lot, which was unusual and Rumlow was watching TV. Bucky noticed Loki's shaking and went to him.

"'Oki?"

"What?"

"Play?" He held up Lamby.

"I do not want to play with you."

"Please?"

"What part of that don't you understand? Go away." Loki snapped. Bucky cowered from him and sat in a corner.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rumlow snapped at him.

"I don't want to play with him. I told him nicely, he refused to listen."

"He's going to ask because you always play with him, if he didn't leave you alone then tell me. But don't ever snap at my boy like that."

"You sensitive mortals." Loki went to his room. Rumlow frowned and picked up Bucky.

"Sick."

"He's not sick kid, just an idiot. I'll play with you." Bucky didn't want to play anymore. He laid down on Rumlow and tried to watch TV. But his vision became blurry with tears.

"Kid? Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"'Oki no like me." It took everything in Rumlow to not go yell at Loki for making Bucky cry, but Bucky needed him more.

"He's an idiot, kid. Just leave him alone." Rumlow wiped his tears away, Bucky snuggled into him and fell asleep.

" _Agent Rumlow, Loki is having a seizure. Please attend to him_." Said Jarvis.

"Not after he made Bucky cry. He can handle himself." It was a cruel thing to say, but Bucky took priority over Loki. Harley looked at Rumlow then got up. She went to Loki's door, but it was locked. She could hear something was going in the room but couldn't get in. She barked, then the door opened.

" _Please enter, Miss Harley_." Said Jarvis. Harley went in the room, Loki was still seizing. She jumped on the bed and laid on his body.

After a minute, Loki calmed down and tried to sit up, but a 115 pound great dane was laying on him.

"Get off me, creature." Harley didn't move.

" _Loki are you alright? You had a seizure_." Asked Jarvis.

"I am fine." Loki reached over to the night stand and got his pills. He swallowed two and sighed. Once his head cleared up, he pushed Harley off and went towards the main area. Bucky was asleep but twitching a lot, Harley put her head on his lap. 

"He's having seizures too?" Asked Loki.

"Yeah, he's been seizing for two minutes, he's calming down now. Are you done being an idiot?"

"I have done nothing wrong."

"Keep your voice down. Either you stop being an ass to Bucky or you avoid him for the next few days, because you're not going to keep upsetting him." Loki sighed and sat on the chair. Bucky came out of the seizure fine, but was clinging to Rumlow a lot. He refused to talk to Loki. This was how the rest of the day went, nobody really talked to each other. Bucky would glance at Loki, but wouldn't talk to him. Rumlow was kind of glad Bucky was avoiding Loki. He didn't deserve to be treated like that.

After dinner, Bucky tried to get Loki to play with him. But Loki walked away from him, nothing was even said. Bucky frowned then chewed on his wrist where Loki's bracelet was.

"Kid, what are you...?" By the time Rumlow got to him, the bracelet was off. Rumlow sighed and brought him to the bathroom and cleaned his wrist.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy, talk?"

"We won't be able to talk to him today. Communication been cut off for a while, but I'm sure once he's done with his mission he'll call and I'm sure he misses you so much." Bucky started to cry again. Rumlow hugged him and brought him to the bedroom. Bucky laid on his chest and sucked on his paci.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"'Oki meanie."

"I don't know why that guy is suddenly being so mean to you. But listen, people like that do not deserve to be your friend. It's his fault, not yours."

"'Oki, sick."

"If he is then he needs to ask for help. Being mean isn't helping anything, is it?" Bucky shook his head. "Besides, you're having seizures as well. My concern is you." He knows something is wrong with Loki, but Loki was never mean to him. Bucky couldn't tell if he was mean because he was sick or just doesn't want to be his friend anymore. Either way, it made him upset and all he wanted was daddy back.

The next two days moved agonizingly slow for everyone. Loki was having seizures every hour but still refused to get help and Rumlow wasn't going to force him. Harley was spending all her time with Loki and Bucky was slowly falling into depression and having seizures, not as often as Loki but they were violent. Losing a friend and his dog had taken a lot out of him and Rumlow could see it. All he wanted to do was sleep. Rumlow didn't even know two year olds could be depressed, but days without talking to Steve and Loki was making him sad.

"Bucky, you need to eat something." Said Rumlow. Bucky looked at him then looked at the TV. Rumlow sighed, he could hear Bucky's stomach growling and it was scaring him that Bucky was only eating small bits dinner. Rumlow picked him up and brought him to the kitchen.

"There's eggs. There's applesauce or we can make cookies. Does none of that sound appetizing to you?" Bucky shook his head then froze. Rumlow held him then felt he was breathing very hard and shaking again.

"Hey robot man, can you get the doctor up here?"

" _Of course_." Said Jarvis.

"You're alright. Everything's okay." Rumlow sat on the couch with him, he started to quietly wish that Steve would come back and help him with this. But he loved Bucky and he would never leave him.

Dr. Cho came minutes earlier and looked at Bucky. She heard his stomach growling and asked Rumlow how much he is eating. When he responded very little, she knew that the pills weren't as effective because he had very little food on his stomach. The only thing she could recommend is getting him to eat or else they would have to force feed him.

Rumlow shivered at forced feedings. Tubes down the nose was not something he ever wanted to see Bucky go through again.

"Kid, I really need you to eat something. You're scaring me."

"Sowwy."

"It's okay, but I need you to eat something please."

"Apple?"

"Applesauce? Okay, that's fine." Rumlow set Bucky on the chair and got a cup of applesauce. 

"Bucky, why aren't you eating, honey?" Asked Dr. Cho sitting next to him.

"'Oki meanie."

"Loki's being mean to you? Oh, that's not good. Why is he being mean to you?"

"Sick."

"Loki's sick? He's being mean to you because he's sick?" Bucky nodded. "That's not nice. I should go talk to him." Dr. Cho got up and went to check on Loki. Bucky ate the cup of applesauce pretty fast, it wasn't going to last him long. But at least Rumlow could have a piece of mind that Bucky had an appetite. Dr. Cho came out with Loki and helped him on the couch.

"Agent Rumlow, a word please?" Dr. Cho stepped into the hallway, Rumlow left Bucky on the chair with his toys then went in the hallway.

"Everything alright?"

"When I went in there, he was taking pills. Now I know Loki has seizures as well, but last time we asked Thor about him, he said Loki was off medication and the seizures weren't frequent anymore. I don't know why he has more medication."

"Maybe he's still having bad seizures?"

"Well, even if that is the case someone who has one or two seizures every now and then shouldn't be taking medication. But I don't want to jump to any conclusions. So maybe, once again, something is wrong with Loki. I think Loki is taking medication he isn't supposed to."

"Obliviously, the guy being a huge idiot to Bucky for no reason. They used to be friends now all of a sudden Loki doesn't want to talk or even be near him."

"Maybe getting in contact with Thor would help?"

"They whole team went dark a few days ago." Dr. Cho sighed and thought for a second.

"I can't do much without proper examination. But I am a little concerned for his wellbeing and I am little concern that he might steal Bucky's medication."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not 100% certain, but I would recommend you hide them." Rumlow nodded. "If you have any questions or concerns with them, let me know." Dr. Cho left. Rumlow went back to the main area, Bucky had moved into kitchen and was playing with the pots and pans. Loki didn't seem bothered by it.

"We need to talk." Said Rumlow.

"I am not in the mood for talking."

"Well I am. She found you with pills and last time she talked to Thor, he said you were off of them. Now I am many things, but dumb isn't at the top if list. You have a problem, Loki."

"I have no such thing."

"You do. I can see it and I'm pretty sure Bucky does too."

"I do not have an addiction."

"I never said addiction, Loki." Loki froze. He couldn't think of anything to say and Rumlow could see he found out the problem. "Why are you doing that to yourself?"

"It is none of your concern, just leave."

"You're willing to go down the hole of drug addiction and push everyone away rather than get help. Do you know how much that affects the people who care about you? Look, I don't know anything about you, so I don't know what's happening on your home planet; but think about Bucky." 

"He's fine."

"He hasn't been eating much because you're being mean to him. And because he's stopped eating, he's having seizures more. Do you see the effect you've had on him?" Loki got quiet and looked over at Bucky in the kitchen. "Before you dig yourself deeper in that hole, think about Bucky and what he's done for you. He's saved your life and he's trying to help again, but all you do is reject him. Bucky's just trying to be a friend to you, but I guess whatever you're doing is more important than being his friend." Rumlow got up and fixed dinner. Loki sat on the couch and sighed. He knew he had a problem and he knew Bucky could see through his illusion, but he never thought about how he was affecting Bucky. He wasn't trying to be mean to him, but the medication he was taking was making him have major mood swings. That's why Thor brought him here in the first place.

Maybe he needs to stop taking the pills, for Bucky's sake.

But he hated how he was after the seizures. Lost and needing help. Something that he wasn't. He was a God and he will not look helpless.

Later that night, Loki sat in his room and stared at the bottle. He had two seizures after dinner. Harley sat with him and wouldn't leave him. Bucky had a terrible tantrum about it and it was bothering Loki that the only reason the creature was staying with him is because he was having seizures more frequently than Bucky and it was her job to stay with a seizing person. Loki did feel bad about seeing Bucky so upset but Harley wouldn't leave.

"Am I bad for doing this to myself?" Harley looked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Should I get help?" Harley tilted her head. Loki smiled, he could see where Bucky gets it from.

" _Loki, I do suggest getting help_." Said Jarvis.

Once they arrived to the lab, Dr. Cho and her team looked at Loki and Harley.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Dr. Cho.

"I need to talk to you privately." Said Loki. Dr. Cho nodded for team to leave. Once they were alone, Loki sat on the table and sighed.

"I think I have a problem."

"I'm listening."

"These pills I take helped the seizures fade until I lessen the stress on my body. When I got an examination, the healer lessened the dose until I didn't need them. I was fine for a while, but I started having seizures every other week. I asked the healer for more medication, but she said I had a seizure disorder and taking the same medication won't get rid of them. I shouldn't be getting used to meditation, she gave me a trial medication and it didn't work. So I snuck in the lab and took the other seizure meds with me." Said Loki. Dr. Cho nodded and looked at Loki.

"That is a problem Loki. Seizure disorders or as we call it epilepsy, can't be treated, if it did Bucky would probably be in much better shape now. But I understand that you would want the seizures to stop, but it can't. Taking medication might help, but if your healers say you are okay, you should believe them. But if you stole medication, I think you have an addiction."

"He said that exact thing. I don't have an addiction, I just need help getting rid of the seizures."

"Loki, your seizures are trauma based. And even though you've recovered, there's lasting effects that won't ever go away. You're making your body dependent on the drugs and that's an addiction."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Hand over the medication and we can get you help."

"You call yourself a doctor. You know nothing." Loki went back in the elevator and sat in his room. He knows he needs help, but he didn't know how to ask.

" _Loki, agent Rumlow wanted me to pass on the message that the avengers will be back tomorrow_." Said Jarvis. Great, if that Rumlow guy told Thor about this he'll never let him out of his sight again. 

Loki wanted help, he wanted the seizures to stop but the doctor lady said that it won't go away because he's taking meds. Technically, it was making him worse. But how does he stop taking stuff that's helping?

Then he thought about Bucky. He never complained about the seizures or anything really. But he had worse seizures and always had a smile on his face. Loki could never be that carefree, or maybe he could.

Just cope with the seizures and live out life, but what ruler, what God has seizures? They were all perfect and here he was struggling with trauma. He wasn't going to let these seizures affect. He was going to accomplish his dream and be ruler of Asgard and these seizures weren't going to stand in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. Request are still open, but give me a little time to complete them since college is starting Monday. 
> 
> Love you all.💙

The next morning, Rumlow woke to Bucky seizing and kicking his legs. Rumlow sat with him and checked his phone. Two messages from Steve. 

"Halfway over the ocean, should be there in the morning. Is Bucky asking about the potty? If he is, don't worry about it." Rumlow sighed then noticed that Bucky's pill bottle was open and empty. Rumlow looked at Bucky, he was sure Bucky was knocked out last night. There was no way he would eat an entire bottle of pills, then again this was the same guy who ate an entire tube of toothpaste.

"Robot man, what happened to his pills?"

" _Loki has taken them and he has consumed them_." Said Jarvis. Rumlow sighed loudly and looked at Bucky, he was calming down now. But now they had another issue.

"Is Loki alright?"

" _He appears to be in optimal health, he is awake and sitting in the main area_." Rumlow smiled from that little relief, he dodged a bullet there. 

"Papa?"

"Hey, kiddo. You feeling better?" Bucky somewhat nodded and signed hungry.

"Eggs and rice?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow picked him up and brought him in the main area. Loki was okay, something was going on though. He was too okay for someone who was just upset at life yesterday. Rumlow got Bucky situated and went to Loki.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb, why did you take his pills?"

"I just wanted to try them."

"All of them? There was at least twenty left in there. You should be dead."

"I am a God."

"Oh shut up about that. You need to get to the doctor."

"I am fine."

"You are not fine, that stuff is made for super soldiers. There's no telling on what that stuff will do to you."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED WITH WHAT I DO, YOU FOOL?!" Yelled Loki.

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR BROTHER KILLING ME BECAUSE OF A DUMB DECISION YOU MADE!" Rumlow yelled back. They kept yelling at each other, none of them noticed Bucky becoming very agitated and rocking himself. Bucky went under the table and cried, Harley went under with him and laid on his legs. The yelling wouldn't stop, Bucky started hyperventilating then he screamed. Loki and Rumlow stopped yelling at each other, at the same time the elevator door opened. Steve immediately went to Bucky and held him to calm him down.

"I'm here. Daddy's here now." Said Steve. Bucky stopped screaming but the crying was getting worse. Steve held him tighter and rubbed his back.

"Everything is okay. What happened?" Steve shot a hard look at Loki and Rumlow then sat on the couch. When niether of them talked, Thor noticed something.

"Brother, you look ill. What is going on?" Said Thor.

"I'm fine."

"I've seen you sick before, you can't hide sickness from me."

"I haven't eaten, okay."

"You haven't been given food?" Thor looked at Rumlow who frowned at him. Thor walked quickly to Rumlow and grabbed his neck.

"How dare you starve my brother?" Everyone tried to get Thor's grip off of him. Steve had to put Bucky on the couch to help. While everyone was yelling at each other again, Bucky laid on the couch then noticed a bottle, the same bottle Loki had candy in. Bucky opened the bottle. They looked exactly like candy daddy had gave him.

" _Mr. Barnes, do not eat those please_." Said the ceiling man. Bucky didn't necessarily respect the ceiling man, so he ate them. All ten pills. Suddenly, he felt sick. He had trouble breathing, everything was hurting.

"Bucky, what's wrong, what did you do?" Said a voice. He couldn't see the person. The person picked him up, which only aggravated his stomach. He threw up on the person holding him. 

"We have to get him to Dr. Cho, Steve." Said a female voice. They made it downstairs, Bucky was crying and holding his stomach.

"What happened?" Asked a female voice.

"I don't know. He just suddenly got sick." The voice laid him on the table and touched his forehead. Bucky tried to move away from the cold hand, but everything went peacefully black.

"Bucky, wake up. What's going on?" Said Steve frantically.

"It might have something to do with these." Said Nat holding up a bottle.

"What are those?"

" _If I can be of assistance, that bottle contained medication for Loki for his seizures. There was ten remaining in the bottle, he consumed all of them_." Said Jarvis.

"We're doing a gastric suction now, Captain Rogers you have step back." Said Dr. Cho. Steve stepped back, he still had throw up on his chest. Bucky was going into surgery. Bucky was sick again because of a mistake. All the worry quickly turned into rage. And Nat could see it.

"Steve, don't. STEVE, NO!" Yelled Nat. Steve quickly ran up the stairs, once he got to the main level. He zeroed in on Loki who was looking for something. Steve ran to him then grabbed his neck.

"Steve, what are you doing?!" Yelled Sam. Everyone tried to get them apart, but not even Nat, Sam, Clint, Tony could loosen his grip.

"You did this. YOU DID THIS!" Steve screamed in his face. Then Thor came and managed to get his grip off.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY BROTHER!" Yelled Thor.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yelled Nat. Everyone got quiet. Steve was still shooting death glares at Loki and Thor was protecting Loki from Steve.

"Can someone please explain why everyone is going at each other's throats?" Asked Sam.

"Loki, what is this?" Said Nat holding up the bottle. Loki's eyes widened.

"Why do you have those?"

"You left this out in the open. Bucky found it and ate all of it." Said Nat.

"What?"

"He's having surgery now to empty his stomach." Said Steve getting his hand free from Thor.

"He never should have touched it, it wasn't his." Said Loki.

"Loki, he's two years old. If you don't have this type of stuff locked up, he's going to find it and eat it. To him, this stuff is candy. You can't just leave this out like that. You could have nearly killed him." Said Steve.

"Brother, I thought the doctor cleared you off of the medication." Said Thor.

"He did. I snuck in the medical center to get more."

"Why?"

"Because the seizures make me feel like I'm losing my mind. When I take those, I feel better. I also took some of Bucky's medication, so what?" If Loki was trying to hide his concern for the situation, he was doing a great job.

"We could have helped you. Gotten you a different treatment, this isn't right. You could have hurt yourself." Said Thor.

"I just needed a way to feel like myself."

"Loki, you have an addiction problem. And now it has affected Bucky. I don't want you anywhere near him until you get yourself help."

"Captain.." Said Thor.

"No, Bucky is down there is having his stomach emptied because of a stupid decision Loki made. If we hadn't made it as early as we did, there's no telling if they would have even known he ate that stuff. He could have been dead, I'm not ready to lose him again."

"You won't, Steve." Said Nat.

"You don't know that. Stay the hell away from Bucky, Loki or I will kill you." Steve shook off the people holding him and went back downstairs. 

"I don't think I've ever seen Steve so aggressive before, I mean we fight with the man on the field but he goes easier on his enemies than what I just saw." Said Tony.

"Well, when your kid has ingested foreign medication and is now having emergency surgery, you can be reasonable upset. But like he said, he's scared of losing Bucky again. I mean if I was him and my kids ate that stuff, I would be pissed too." Said Clint.

"Okay, everyone just relax and try to calm down. Thor, you and Loki need to talk. I'm going to stay with Steve to make sure he doesn't actually kill anyone." Nat left. Thor and Loki went outside to talk. Everyone else was still decompressing from the incident.

"Rumlow, why were you two yelling at each other in the first place?" Asked Sam.

"Because he's an idiot, he refuses to get help. He's been awful to Bucky, which stressed him out. I wake up this morning and the kid's medication is empty. He took all of them and I was trying to explain that he could have killed himself, but he's such an ass."

"So Loki was taking drugs when he wasn't suppose to for the seizures and has now gotten himself addicted because the seizures make him feel weird. And now he's taken all of Bucky's pills and doesn't care that he's going to be killed if Bucky takes a nose dive? That guy has got more issues than me." Said Tony.

"To make it worse, Loki was literally pushing Bucky away. I don't know if anyone noticed, Bucky chewed off his friendship bracelet." Said Rumlow.

"If he's made the kid that upset that he's cuts him off from being a friend, Loki must have really screwed up." Said Sam. Rumlow nodded and sat on the couch.

"Now he's having surgery and Steve is looking for blood. God, I feel awful." Said Rumlow.

"Look, just leave them alone for a while. Just until Steve isn't looking for blood anymore and Bucky is awake. I'm pretty sure Steve is upset with him as well." Said Sam.

"Yeah, but not enough to kill him. He could easily snap my neck or something." Rumlow fought every urge to go downstairs and do anything to help Bucky and apologize to him and Steve. But Steve wasn't in the mood to hear an apology from anyone.

Later in the night, Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner managed to get the pills out of Bucky's stomach without any issue. But they are worried about Bucky's mental state and how his stomach was going to be once he woke up.

Steve sat with Bucky in intensive care while he recovered from surgery. He was hoping at the very least they would go a month without being in the doctor but that was apparently asking too much.

"Knock knock. Can we come in?" Asked Nat.

"Yeah." She came in with Sam.

"How's he doing?"

"He should be waking up soon, but they're worried about his head and his stomach." Steve sighed and stroked Bucky's hair.

"Rumlow talked to us earlier. He said he feels awful about this and he understands that you're upset with him." Said Sam

"I'm not upset with him. Nobody was near Bucky when he ate that stuff. I'm just pissed off at Loki."

"He wants to talk to you about this, he's upset about this too." Said Nat.

"If he cared about Bucky like he said, he wouldn't have those pills in plain sight. Bruce showed me the pills he pulled out of his stomach, they look exactly like M&M's."

"And we explained that to him that Bucky will eat anything that looks or smells sweet. Steve, Loki's been crying. He's lost Bucky's friendship and he wants to make things better." Said Nat.

"Then he needs to get help. Till then, he's not going to be anywhere near Bucky." Steve had so much anger in his voice that he barely recognize it. But he was angry, no he was pissed. He trusted Rumlow and Loki to make Bucky happy and he came back a room full of chaos and now Bucky was paying the price.

Sam and Nat stayed with Steve for the rest of the night to make sure he didn't go off and try to kill anyone. Steve was tired and wanted to sleep, but the want to sleep had quickly vanished when Bucky started to stir.

"Bucky?" Said Steve.

"I'll go get the doctors." Said Nat rushing out. Steve touched Bucky's head, then he woke up. 

"Hey, sweetheart, you okay?" Bucky stared at him. Steve became worried that he didn't recognize him or anything. Nat came back with Bruce and Dr. Cho.

"Bucky, can you talk to us?" Said Bruce. Bucky stared at them then looked at Steve.

"Do you recognize me?" Asked Steve. Bucky started to whine then he raised his hands towards him.

"You want me to hold you?" Bucky nodded. Steve moved around the wires and picked him up and laid on the bed. Bucky snuggled into him and tried to fall asleep.

"Stay awake, are you okay?" Asked Steve. Bucky somewhat nodded and patted Steve's chest.

"You're still doing that. Are you still my baby boy?" Bucky smiled at him then pointed to his throat.

"It hurts, I know. They, um..." Steve looked at Bruce, he didn't know how to word this without fear of saying something triggering.

"Bucky, you had something bad on your tummy and we had to get it out so you're throat is going to be a little sore." Said Dr. Cho. Bucky signed candy, Steve tensed up.

"Buck, you ate a lot of pills. That's not candy. I know they look like candy, but it isn't and I don't want you eating stuff that you don't know without permission. Understand?" Bucky nodded. Whatever that stuff was tasted awful anyway. Bucky signed milk, Nat went upstairs to get his cup.

"Baby, you scared me really bad. Please don't do that again." Steve held him a little tighter, Bucky tried to hug him but he hated the feeling of the needles in his arm. Nat came back with a bottle of milk, Bucky took it from her and drank quickly.

"Slow down, it's not going away." Bucky slowed down a little, but he really wanted milk. He quickly finished then looked at Steve.

"You want more?"

"Please?" His voice was very scratchy, but still adorable as always.

"Maybe wait until we see how your tummy is. Too much at one time is going to make it hurt again and we don't want that right?" Said Dr. Cho Bucky nodded and looked at Harley.

"Doggy?" Harley looked up and crawled towards him. Bucky smiled and touched her ears. Maybe they were still best friends after all. Everyone left after making sure Steve and Bucky were going to be okay for the night. Bucky wasn't going back to sleep, Steve needed to sleep. So Steve trusted that Bucky would stay on the bed and watch Paw Patrol on his tablet while he took a catnap. Then there was knock.

"Can I come in?" Said Rumlow.

"Yeah." Steve stretched and sat up.

"Papa?" Said Bucky.

"Hey kid, you look so much better now." Rumlow patted his head, he looked at Steve who wasn't very happy.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all of this. I should have been watching him more closely."

"Rumlow, I don't blame you for this. Am I upset? Yes. But not at you, my anger is more towards Loki."

"I was still responsible for him."

"Yeah, you were. But you did what you could and we were all distracted. It was bound to happen. We learned our lesson, right Buck?" Said Steve. Bucky looked at him then smiled.

"Two year old's. What am I going to do when you turn three?" Steve shook his head then noticed the time. Almost five in the morning. "I slept through the night and I'm going to assume he didn't sleep at all."

"Probably tired of sleeping so much."

"Nap time is going to be interesting. That much I do know."

"Did the doctors say he was doing okay?"

"He drank a full bottle milk last night. He might be hungry now."

"Hungry." Said Bucky.

"Once Bruce and Dr. Cho make sure your stomach is okay. Is everyone up?" Asked Steve.

"I didn't sleep last night. I know Widow and Stark is up." Said Rumlow. Steve nodded and touched Bucky's stomach, he flinched a little but didn't react. 

"Did you want food, Cap?" Asked Rumlow.

"No, if I eat in front of him, he's going to have a fit." Rumlow nodded and sat on the chair.

As the sun started to rise, Bucky's energy rose with it. Sitting down for long hours is never in Bucky's nature. Steve knew if Bucky got antsy, he became destructive. The medical room was still not childproof. Luckily, Dr. Cho assured Steve that Bucky's stomach had healed and after eating two cups of applesauce, he was declared fine but they still wanted to run a few test to make sure everything was healing and that he wasn't peeing blood.

"Do you want to walk around for a while?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded. Dr. Cho finished taking out the needles and putting Paw Patrol bandaids on top of the actual bandage. Steve got Bucky on his feet, he was still a little wobbly but held on to Steve as they went up to the main area.

Once they arrived, everyone was there. Even Loki.

"Buckster, we were just about to come see you. How do you feel?" Asked Sam.

"Hungry."

"That's good. Just for you, I'll make eggs. Steve, did you want something?" Asked Sam.

"Uh, pancakes are fine." Steve sat Bucky on the chair and got a few fruits and vegetables. Steve set a carrot stick in front of Bucky, just to see how he would react. Bucky sniffed it then made a face.

"Yucky." He pushed the carrot off the table to which Harley took the pleasure in eating.

"Same old Bucky." Steve helped Sam fix breakfast. Bucky stared at Harley eating the carrot until he heard someone sit next to him, he looked up and saw Loki. He looked different. His slicked back hair was messy and dry. He looked like he had been crying.

"I'm glad you're okay, now." Said Loki. Bucky looked at him then at Harley. "Little one, I am so terribly sorry for everything that has happened. I shouldn't have pushed you away when you tried to help. I let those drugs affect me and it cost me something near and dear to me, our friendship. And I'll do anything to make things better. Can we become friends again?" Said Loki. Bucky looked at him, he seemed sincere about it. But Loki had made it clear that he didn't want to be friends.

"Loki, leave him alone." Said Steve.

"I just wanted to apologize to him. I need to talk to him." Said Loki.

"No, you don't." Said Steve.

"Steve, your momma bear is showing." Said Tony. Steve knew he was being overprotective, but after last night he had a reason. Sam handed Bucky his eggs and Steve his pancakes. Bucky ate his quickly, Steve watched him for a second then looked at Loki.

"You are afraid I will make the same mistake." Said Loki.

"I'm afraid of losing Bucky to foolishness. You knew what you were doing was wrong and you didn't think about how it would affect anyone. Look at what you did to him." Steve nearly yelled.

"Steve, bring it down." Said Nat. Steve looked at Bucky, he was breathing hard again. Not good.

"We'll let Dr. Cho do a final check up on you then we'll go to the park. Then we'll go home." Steve stroked back Bucky's hair behind his ear. Bucky smiled then got up to get his toys. Loki frowned then got up.

"I'm getting help." Said Loki. Steve looked Loki. Bucky just handed Nat his toys. 

"What?"

"I talked to Thor and the female doctor, they both agree that I need help and I am acknowledging that. The doctor is going to bring me to facility in her hometown where I can get clean, as you say. But first I need to make sure Bucky knows I am sorry for my behavior and I want to be his friend. And I am apologizing to you for causing him harm."

"That's great and all, Loki. I can't forgive you. Bucky is my lifeline and if anything happens to him, I'll fall apart. I can't forgive you for putting his life in danger."

"I understand. May I speak to him?" Said Loki. Steve sighed down every momma bear instinct and nodded. Loki went to Bucky and crouched next to him.

"I'm really sorry, little one. You don't have to forgive me, but I want to be friends again."

"'Oki, meanie." Said Bucky.

"I was and I am ashamed of myself. But I'm getting help." Bucky looked at Loki.

"'Oki sowwy?"

"I am. And I miss being your friend." Bucky frowned a little then looked at everyone. Bucky scooted closer to Loki and hugged him. Loki hugged him back and sighed in relief.

"Is it okay that he wears this again?" Said Loki holding the bracelet. 

"If he wants to." Said Steve. Loki looked at Bucky, who held out his arm.

"You do?" Bucky smiled at him. Loki put the bracelet on his wrist and hugged him again. "I won't make the same mistake again, I'll get better for you." Bucky got up and went to Steve and signed home.

"Just need to do a check up then we can go." Steve brought Bucky downstairs to the lab. Thor and Loki followed because it was time for Loki to check in.

Once they arrived, Bucky managed to pee and pass a little bowel. Dr. Cho confirmed he was okay, but recommend that Steve gets Bucky to drink water for a few days to clear out his system. Steve asked about the stitches in his stomach, Dr. Cho said that Bucky shouldn't be rough housing for a few days to avoid aggravating the injury. Now how do you tell a two year old he can't be wrestling for a few days? But other than that, Bucky was cleared to go home.

"Loki, it's time." Said Dr. Cho. Loki sighed and hugged Thor.

"Get well brother. I will miss you."

"I should be okay soon." Loki went to Bucky and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you most of all. I love you, little one."

"Love 'Oki." Said Bucky. Loki let him go and left with Dr. Cho.

"Going?" Bucky said pointing to Loki.

"Loki is going with Dr. Cho to Korea to help him over his problems." Bucky didn't really understand that. But he did notice a blinking button. Steve was talking to Thor. Bucky quietly walked over to the button. Red flashing light. Bucky smiled, he got close to pushing it but someone picked him up.

"You are such a troublemaker. We're going home now." Said Steve.

"Oh before I forget. Here's another bottle of pills and I'm pretty sure we don't need a talk." Said Bruce.

"No, these were hidden at our place. We'll be fine." Steve went upstairs to collect their things. Bucky said goodbye to everyone. They got in the car and went home. Once they arrived, Bucky started his routine of making noise. To which the neighbors didn't miss.

Steve smiled at Bucky, despite what he goes through he always managed to bounce back stronger than before. That was Bucky, always forgiving. Steve? Not so much. He was a long way from forgiving Loki for doing this. He knows he shouldn't blame Loki for something Bucky did, but at the end of the day, the pills were Loki's and he left them out where Bucky got get to them. And because of that, Bucky had surgery. That wasn't forgivable. 

But Loki was getting help and Bucky was back to being his usual self. So in the end, Steve couldn't stay really mad. Still mad, but not momma bear mad as Tony would put it. Now that they were home, Steve just needed to keep a two year old from wrestling for a few days. So much easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you know anyone struggling with addiction, please be there for them. Let them know there are resources out there to help them and that they are not alone. Help others and smile. You could be making someone's day with a simple smile.💙💙


End file.
